reverse
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: annabeth was taken instead of percy, how will our favorite demi god react? this is my spin on a old idea hope everyone enjoys


i took the old what if annabeth was taken instead trope and threw my own spin on it hope everyone enjoys... I own nothing except the alterations i've made.

* * *

This was the first the camp had seen Percy like this he was constantly on the prowl actively looking for monsters to fight… to interrogate, the sight of Percy frightened the campers away as he went through the motions the only thing keeping him going was that none of the monsters had claimed the kill yet, but since Annabeth had gone missing during a day trip everyone assumed it was a remnant of the titans trying to strike back at the gods, of course they were no help the day Annabeth went missing they suddenly clammed up even Reggie the guard was gone replaced by a normal human, Percy would walk past the building everyday hoping to see him sitting at his normal desk, this continued for two weeks Percy would prowl the city looking for monsters and waiting for a oppertunity, he finally got it when the Stoll brothers slid up next him on his hunt "hey Percy" Connor said from behind his shades (most likely stolen).

"What do you want guys it's dangerous to be without a group" Percy growled.

"What would you say if we could get you into Olympus?" Travis asked from the other side of Percy not answering his question.

Percy quickly spun grabbing Travis by the shoulders "Travis you better be telling the truth" he said a small bronze knife pressed against the other boy's shirt "I'm in no mood for jokes"

Travis held up his hands "no jokes I swear" he looked over his own sunglasses at Percy "you're not the only one who wants Annabeth back you're scary like this Perc"

Percy took a deep breath letting Travis go "how?" he asked as Connor slid up next to Travis.

The twins grinned darkly something that scared Percy a little even in his maddened state and held up a card "swiped this from the security guard office, really should have a better lock on this kind of stuff" "didn't take long at all to appropriate it"

Percy took the card the golden omega symbol shining on the front of it "Connor… Travis" he softly said not taking his eyes off the card.

"Yesss?" the two said in sync.

"You're amazing"

"We know!" they exclaimed turning and walking away "oh and Percy" Travis called over his shoulder as they left.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't" Connor finished.

This got a laugh, a real laugh from Percy "okay but that doesn't eliminate a lot"

Connor and Travis stopped looked at each other before looking at Percy again over their shoulders "we know" they told him grinning once more

"give'em hell Percy" Connor softly said as they started walking away once more "for all of us" Travis finished as they turned the corner to vanish from Percy's sight.

Percy looked down at the card again pocketing it before making his way towards the empire state building a few blocks away.

Percy walked into the empire state building making a beeline for the elevator sliding the card into the slot a panel opened to reveal a gold button, Percy pushed it and felt the elevator shift he started walking as it opened to reveal the still semi destroyed buildings of Olympus as he passed the ruins picking up pace fast, he could hear things whispering but his focus was on the large temple in sitting at the end of the road flicking his attention to the water in a pond nearby he sent it flying at the door smashing it open "where is she?!" he yelled coming to a stop in the middle of the throne room the twelve gods slightly startled by this.

A few moments passed with silence "where is she?!" he screamed once more his rage under control by the barest of threads, he couldn't remember the last time he slept his hair was a mess and clothes had rips and stains from his recent fights but he didn't care he was closer to finding Annabeth that's all that mattered.

"Son now is not the best…" Poseidon started.

"No" Percy cut him off "I'm not going to leave until i get some answers!" he yelled.

Ares's eyes narrowed "listen here boy…"

"No you listen to me" Percy shouted cutting the war got off while drawing riptide "I know you all had something to do with her disappearance and I want answers" his eyes scanned the room he noticed that Hera was gone and was about to bring it up when Athena spoke up.

"It was necessary we needed to do something there is a threat coming…"

Percy rounded towards the goddess "I don't care!" he shouted cutting her off pointing riptide at her (a very bold move) "she's your daughter, your family, not a pawn to be used as you please, now bring her back!"

The throne room shook from Percy's anger.

Zeus intervened "we cannot bring her back; she is a vital piece of the upcoming war as are you boy."

Percy took a breath calming his anger and when he spoke it made the gods feel something they had not felt in a long time... primal fear "we did what we had to, we played along with your plans, acted as your soldiers and beat Kronos" his eyes normally sea green darkened like a storm the gods acted with all their will to not flinch "and we can't even get a year of peace, a chance to gain some normalcy again." Percy took a deep breath once more "fine" he said staring Zeus down.

"Fine?" Zeus asked unsure what he was meaning "what do you mean fine?"

"I mean that I don't care what role she plays in your great master plan or what is coming, until Annabeth comes back, i will not lift a finger to help you." turning on his heel Percy strode out of the throne room offering a small nod to Hestia the one god he knew would have no part of this,

Poseidon turned to stare at Zeus and Athena "I hope this is worth it" he spat.

* * *

i'm done hurrah now back to editing other stories, appologies if it wasn't good.


End file.
